


❤❤❤Zestiria One-Shots!!❤❤❤

by orphan_account



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alirose, Bad Puns, Cute, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Flustered Mikleo, Gay, How Do I Tag, Huggling, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Fanart, Juliko this is for you, LGBT, Mean Edna, Memes, One-Shots, Other, Short One Shot, SorMik, Stories bases off of Tumblr posts and puns, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Have I Done, its 2 am kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just stories inspired by Tumblr, puns, memes, prompts ETC.I will write anything with TOZ even if it's my NOTP.(Help I'm used to Wattpad)





	1. Wandering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliko/gifts).



> First Fic! Yay! I hope you enjoy. Oh by the way, Sorey and Meebo are secretly together in this. Sorry if the end confused you.

"Edna, for the last time," I sighed loudly. "I'm not gay!" 

"But the way you look at Sorey! It gives it all away." Edna whacked me with her umbrella, then pointed it towards Sorey, who was chatting away with Lailah. 

"I don't look at him that way." I let my eyelids fall to the halfway point of my eyes. 

"Keep telling yourself that, loverboy." Edna skipped ahead, ditching me. (Which of course, I didn't mind) 

I sighed, and looked over at the grassy fields. It was beautiful. I guess it was worth it to leave Elysia. I focused on an eye-catching blue butterfly, which was sitting on a branch, not caring about anything going on. I subconsciously made my way to a rather large rock, and sat on it.

I gotta admit, it was extremely therapeutic. Just me, and me alone. Listening to birds. I started to hum a song Sorry and I used to sing when we were younger. After a bit, i looked around. Sorry and the others weren't around.

"Guys?" I spoke loudly. My heart started to race.

No reply.

"GUYS?!" I shouted, panicking. Man I shouldn't of had wandered off like that! I jumped off the rock, receiving a slight crack from my ankle. I winced, but started to run anyway.

I started panting like a wild dog, frantically looking for everyone. 

Damn it! Where did they go?

 

-+Meanwhile+-

"Well I fail to see how you guys fail to see that armadillos are simply amazing! Just the way they cur--Sorey?" Lailah cut herself off. She stopped walking and looked around. "Uhm..where did Mikleo go?" I stopped too, looking behind us. I looked over at Edna, whom was covering herself with her umbrella.

"Let's trace our steps. Maybe he wandered off." I shrugged, sneaking peeks at Edna, as she glared back at me. 

We went back the way we came, and looked around. I looked towards the grassy fields, and there he was. Sitting under a tree, and he looked like like he was rubbing something.

"Mikleo!" I waved. It seemed to have caught his attention, because he looked up like an alerted deer. I could make out a smile, as he ran towards us, stumbling every once and awhile. 

I held my arms out, waiting for him to come crashing in. Soon enough, Mikleo came running into my arms, wrapping his around my torso.

"Don't. Ditch. Me. Again." He looked up at mevwith those beautiful violet eyes of his. 

"You wandered off," I stroked his hair gently. "We thought you were just following behind." He nuzzled his face into my chest. I know he has monophobia, but it gets kinda awkward.

"HA! GA-A-A-Y!" Zaveid and Edna yelled, causing Mikleo to jump off of me. 

"Enough with the gay stuff! We're not ga-a-a- i shouldn't be assuming that." Mikleo looked over to me, and i scratched my neck nervously. 

"Yeah Meebo. Who knows? Sorey might like guys and/or girls"

I decided to butt in. I could tell Mikleo was trying his best right now.

"C'mon guys! Let's get a move on! The adventure ahead awaits us!" I smiled, purposely sliding my hand across Mikleo's lower back. He looked at me with a smirk and i winked.

I pray no one had seen it though.


	2. Jars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikleo has a jar for Sorey and Sorey has one for Mikleo.
> 
> The swear jar and the Sin Tin.
> 
> Also known as the one fic where Mikleo calls Sorey out on his dirty stuff and Sorey is swear patrol.

 

The house was quiet and peaceful. Sorey sipped his coffee while turning a page in his book, all the while Mikleo cleaned the dining table, trying to reach the other side of the table with his short arms.

Mikleo went to put his cloth into the laundry room, but stopped to state frustratingly at Sorey.

"You could get off your ass and help me for once." Mikleo spoke stoicly. Sorey stood up, putting his book down, and grabbed a jar off of the TV stand, labelled 'Swear Jar'.

"I'm helping with that swearing problem for your information." Sorey smiled, causing his boyfriend to angerly mumble to himself, while he dropped a coin into the jar.

Mikleo threw his washcloth into the washer and went out to dry the table, stubbing his toe on the leg.

"SHIT!" Mikleo yelled, then heard a clink of a coin.  _Goddamnit..._ he thought to himself.  _I gotta get him back somehow._

Mikleo breathed in and out, then went out to cuddle with Sorey, trying to find a weakness like his own swearing problem.

"Do you you need something, Swear-leo?" Sorey didn't look away from his book.

"Screw off. Do you have something against cuddling?" Mikleo frowned while nuzzling into the tallers neck.

"No. But you know the last time we cuddled it escalated." Sorey sighed.

"Judging by everything that happened last night, looks like that's a dollar in the...uh...Sin tin!" Mikleo stood up from their frustrated cuddling and found a random can and labelled it.

Sorey practically choked on his coffee, laughing, while Mikleo smirked.

"MIKLEO I CAN'T BREATHE" Sorey shouted, trying to stop himself.

12 minutes passed, and Sorey just stopped laughing, ready to get Mikleo back.

"Love you, Sorey."

"Love you too, cuss-leo"

"Fuck you." 1 for the  **Swear jar.**

 ****"You can if you want." 1 for the **Sin tin.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Monophobia= Fear of being alone
> 
> I have monophobia and its hard to get over. I start to hyperventilate when i'm alone and i start crying alot. That's why i have my girlfriend with me when my parents leave ❤
> 
> And i just came out to the internet. Great.


End file.
